Polyolefins such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) homopolymer and linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) copolymer can be produced using various combinations of catalyst systems and polymerization processes. In some end-use applications, it can be beneficial for the polymer to have a combination of a flat or a conventional comonomer distribution and low levels of long chain branching. Moreover, it can be beneficial for the catalyst system employed to facilitate good incorporation of a comonomer during polymerization, as well as easy control of the molecular weight distribution with the addition of hydrogen during polymerization. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.